Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Poltergeist
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Poltergeist (ヒトヒトの実 モデル：ポルターガイスト, Hitohitonomi moderu: Porutāgaisuto) is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform, or more appropriately stated, take on the powers of a Poltergeist at will. As a manifestation of a Poltergeist, the user of the fruit is granted a number of abilities with the prankster spirit. This fruit was consumed by Daemon D. Strife, older brother of Daemon D. Kain and the current first mate of the Green Hat Pirates under the captaincy of Solo D. Jack. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows its user to transform into a poltergeist, gaining not only a tremendous increment in his physical abilities as granted by a , but also gaining the ability to use a number of "tricks" based upon the powers of a poltergeist. While taking the full form of a poltergeist, the user's skin turns ashen white, his hair grows much longer, reaching down to his waist, and a hole appears in the center of his chest. The edges of the hole are decorated, with markings stretching outwards from it, across his chest and shoulders. His fingers and toes now end in retractable claws, sharp and strong enough to be used as weapons on their own. Small furry red tufts appear on numerous parts of his body, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. His face is covered by a mask similar that covers his head completely and is white with black markings on it, similar to the markings on his chest; four spike-shaped marks emerge from the top of his skull, two ending near his forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. In this form the user looses themselves in the persona of the trickster god and has very little control over themselves, as such being just as capable of hurting their allies as their enemies. In the hybrid form the user can also only don the mask, gaining access to the fruit's powers, but retaining full control of themselves. Usage *'Telekinesis': One of the easiest "tricks" that the powers of the poltergeist allow the user to accomplish is the power of telekinesis. The user can move objects with his mind and can levitate things towards himself or launch them at another being in the form of projectiles. *'Teleportation': Another trick often related with poltergeists that the user of this fruit can also accomplish is the ability to teleport over short distances. The user f this fruit can covering distances within a certain distance in the blink of an eye, gaining an advantage both offensively and defensively. *'Shield': Another trick in which the user uses his telekinetic powers to create a shield around him, capable of blocking most physical attacks. Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit